Aku Pulang
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [Kagome] Saat semua yang ada di sekitarnya sedang tidak ada. Kagome pun, merasa kesepian.


Aku Pulang

Disclaimer: Inuyasha adalah sah milik Takahashi Rumiko.

Ringkasan: Semua yang ada di sekitarnya, tidak ada. Kagome pun, merasa kesepian.

Peringatan: _One-shot_. C_anon-setting_.

~*~OoOoOoO~*~

Salju itu dingin.

Mungkin bukan frasa yang khusus. Semua orang dapat merasakan dan mendeskripsikan benda putih tersebut. Semua tahu bahwa salju itu relatif dalam hal suhu. Bila menyangkut bentuk fisik maka ketidakrelatifan adalah deskripsi yang tepat. Salju itu dingin, namun, bentuknya tidak tetap. Cantik atau tidak, bergantung kepada kristal yang tercipta.

Putih salju yang juga relatif. Sebagaimana warna tersebut mendominasi kota, canda-gurau anak-anak tetap terdengar. Bola-bola salju yang saling berperang, terbang dan berusaha dengan tepat mendarat di tubuh lawan main. Boneka salju yang berdiri kokoh, walau tangan terbuat dari ranting pohon tipis. Jangan lupakan syal, agar Tuan Boneka Salju mendapat kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan, serta kasih sayang anak-anak yang membuatnya.

Hari itu, libur musim dingin telah tiba. Para orang dewasa atau remaja mulai menyingkirkan salju-salju yang ada. Jalan raya pun mulai menampakkan diri. Dengan bantuan alat-alat yang ada, mereka mengerahkan tenaga agar jalan raya semakin berani untuk unjuk diri. Dengan sekop besar, mereka membuang salju yang menghalangi jalan utama ke pinggir jalan.

Setelah bekerja, tinggal menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah. _Kotatsu_, meja penghangat,menunggu di ruang keluarga untuk menyelimuti mereka. Di atas _kotatsu_, terdapat jeruk-jeruk yang cocok untuk udara dingin. Saluran-saluran televisi bersaing untuk mendapatkan penonton, maka mereka berusaha menyiarkan acara-acara terbaik mereka. Mungkin bagi yang tidak suka menonton televisi, alunan musik kesukaan akan sangat baik untuk melepas lelah. Atau mungkin, ada yang pergi untuk berlibur? Ke pemandian air panas misalnya.

Rutinitas bagi mereka yang hidup di negara dengan empat musim. Tidak aneh bila hampir setiap rumah melakukannya. Jangan heran bila kerja bakti sudah selesai, hampir tidak ada yang keluar rumah. Mereka sedang bersantai-santai bersama keluarga. Mengobrol mengenai rutinitas mereka sebelum libur musim dingin tiba. Merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang jarang mereka dapatkan ketika hari sibuk. Karena itulah, minggu-minggu ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk berkumpul bersama. Toh, waktu adalah hal mutlak yang tidak bisa terulang, maka manfaatkanlah sebaik mungkin, jangan disia-siakan.

Higurashi Kagome, contohnya.

Dia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat. Waktu menunjukkan bahwa bel masuk sudah berbunyi, jika itu hari biasa. Tetapi, tidak ada orang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Bahkan, penjaga sekolah yang biasanya datang paling pagi, tidak ada. Gerbang sekolah pun tidak bisa terbuka, pun Kagome berusaha untuk membukanya. Di sana, hanya ada angin yang menerbangkan sedikit rumput kering, untuk menambah ketiadaan di sana.

Gadis berambut hitam tersebut yakin, hari ini bukan hari Minggu. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi terulang, kejadian dulu. Saat dia terlalu panik dan bersemangat dalam waktu bersamaan, maka persetan dengan kalender. Kalender menunjukkan hari Minggu, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berlari menuju sekolah dengan buku-buku yang dia bawa seadanya. Ketika sampai di sekolah, situasi dan kondisi saat itu tidak berbeda jauh dengan saat ini. Kosong.

Sejak saat itu, Kagome selalu menanyakan tanggal berapa hari ini. Ibunya dengan tersenyum akan menjawab pertanyaan Kagome. Wanita paruh baya itu mengerti, keadaan Kagome yang terjebak di antara dua dunia. Antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Walaupun waktu berjalan sama, wanita itu yakin, banyak rintangan yang menghadang. Membuat Kagome tidak akan ingat, hari apa yang sedang dia lewati.

Ibunya tidak menjawab hari ini. Bukan karena dia tidak mau. Bukan karena dia sedang marah. Ibunya tidak menjawab karena hari ini, wanita tersebut tidak berada di rumah. Dia pergi bersama Souta dan Kakek. Bahkan, tidak ada kalimat _selamat datang _yang hangat, yang biasa Kagome rasakan.

"_Kami pergi berlibur ke pemandian air panas, ya, Kagome. Ada makanan di lemari es untukmu bila kaulapar." _Secarik kertas di atas meja makan, membuat Kagome kesal sejak dia kembali dari zaman 500 tahun yang lalu.

"Jangan bilang, sudah libur musim dingin?" prediksi Kagome tepat. "… jadi, untuk apa aku pulang?"

Gadis itu pulang dengan langkah lunglai. Dia tidak percaya pagi hari yang indah, akan diawali dengan kesialan.

Seharusnya dia sadar. Saat dia pergi ke zaman 500 tahun yang lalu, hari itu lima hari sebelum libur musim dingin tiba. Antara zaman 500 tahun yang lalu dengan zaman sekarang, tidak berbeda waktu. Bila di sana berjalan lima menit, maka di sini juga lima menit. Bila di sana 21 Desember—walau Kagome yakin, di sana belum ada kalender—maka di sini juga 21 Desember. Situasi yang tidak aman di sana, membuat Kagome lupa menghitung hari. Kagome bahkan lupa, sudah berapa hari dia berada di zaman 500 tahun yang lalu.

Kagome menatap kalender sambil melepas baju hangat dan syal. Ada hari yang ditandai oleh tanda hati besar, dengan catatan _libur musim dingin _tertulis jelas. Pantas saja, Souta bisa ikut berlibur ke pemandian air panas.

"… sepi, ya…"

Belajar pun tidak ada niat. Kagome, secara mental, mulai lupa bagaimana cara menulis. Mandi air hangat? Entah. Dia merasa tidak enak hati; dia takut tertidur di _bathtub _dan tenggelam. Lucu bila tiba-tiba, ada koran dengan _headline _mengenai dirinya yang tenggelam di _bathtub_. Mengajak teman-temannya untuk bermain pun tidak bisa. Kagome baru ingat, jauh sebelum liburan musim dingin, mereka sudah merencanakan untuk pergi berlibur.

Apakah seharusnya, Kagome tidak perlu menolak untuk liburan bersama waktu itu? Pasti menyenangkan. Berlibur bersama teman-teman, kemudian membeli oleh-oleh, dan saat pulang dia bisa menyerahkan oleh-oleh kepada keluarga dan teman-temannya yang lain. Dia akan menceritakan pada Souta mengenai pemandangan tempat liburan yang luar biasa. Lalu, dia akan menceritakan kepada sang Ibu bahwa uang tabungan sudah habis, oleh-oleh yang dia beli terlalu banyak. Terakhir, kepada Kakek, yang mungkin akan Kagome ceritakan tempat-tempat bersejarah yang dia kunjungi.

Tetapi, andai saja semua bisa terjadi.

Tidak ada orang di rumah. Tidak ada teman yang dapat diajak bermain. Hanya ada pohon keramat, tempat dia menemukan Inuyasha yang tersegel, 500 tahun yang lalu. Pohon yang menurut Kagome, walau tidak bergerak, tetap mempunyai jiwa yang hidup. Tidak aneh bila dijuluki pohon keramat, heh?

"… sepi sekali, sungguh…" ucap Kagome sambil memandang sayu pohon besar di depannya. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba-raba tempat di mana Inuyasha tertidur dulu.

Biasanya, setiap dia pulang—walau Kagome tidak terlalu menyadarinya—sambutan hangat selalu keluar dari mulut keluarganya. Dari Ibu, dari Souta, bahkan dari Kakek yang Kagome anggap menyebalkan. Tidak sempat sarapan, bahkan terburu-buru berlari untuk ke sekolah, mereka tidak pernah lupa memberi salam.

Sekedar _"hati-hati" _pun, tidak pernah lupa.

Saat dia pulang sekolah, mereka masih sama. Tidak banyak yang berubah, hanya terkadang Souta tidak memberi salam karena masih bermain dengan teman-temannya. Ucapan kecil yang penuh makna. Ucapan yang membuat Kagome, merasa ada, merasa hidup. Ucapan yang merupakan bukti bahwa, Kagome lahir di keluarga Higurashi. Bahwa Kagome mempunyai keluarga yang akan selalu menopang Kagome, yang akan menghentikan Kagome bila gadis tersebut melakukan hal yang salah.

Biasanya, selalu ada Ibu yang membuatkan Kagome makanan yang enak. Bukan kesukaan Kagome, tetapi enak. Masakan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Bahkan, bila dibandingkan dengan masakan sendiri—dengan bumbu, takaran, dan cara masak yang sama—Kagome lebih menyukai masakan sang Ibu. Persetan dengan sarapan yang terlalu biasa, sarapan ala Jepang, atau ala Barat. Kagome menyukai semua masakan sang Ibu.

Lalu, ada Souta yang perhatian dan penurut. Adik laki-lakinya selalu menanyakan keadaan Kagome. Di antara teman-teman yang mempunyai adik laki-laki, Kagome tidak pernah mendengar mereka memuji adik laki-laki mereka seperti yang dia lakukan. Souta yang sigap, dia selalu mengantarkan buku-buku pelajaran Kagome bila tertinggal.

Terakhir, Kakek. Walau orangnya aneh, Kagome tidak bisa menghindari fakta bahwa Kakek adalah orang yang baik. Memang, dia sering memberikan Kagome barang-barang yang aneh. Tetapi, tidak lepas dari jimat perlindungan dan alat untuk melindungi diri. Tanpa apa-apa, Kagome tahu, Kakek selalu memikirkan keselamatannya, lebih dari siapa pun.

Mereka semua, seakan mempunyai peran masing-masing dalam kehidupan Kagome.

Ketika mereka menghilang, ada bagian dari diri Kagome yang berteriak. Meminta agar satu kalimat saja, tolong, keluar dari mulut mereka. Sapa Kagome yang jarang pulang ke zaman modern. Tidak disadari, semua sudah menjadi candu yang kuat. Terasa hampa bila tidak terlaksana. Seperti sekarang. Pun dia memasuki rumah, kesunyianlah yang menyapanya.

"Sebaiknya," Kagome tersenyum menatap koridor rumah yang kosong. "Aku kembali ke sana."

Dengan cepat, Kagome mengganti bajunya dengan baju seragam. Memasukkan apa yang dia anggap penting ke dalam tas besar. Lupakan buku-buku pelajaran, liburan musim dingin telah tiba. Waktunya untuk melupakan kegiatan belajar-mengajar sejenak. Jangan lupa penghangat tubuh, baju, dan syal. Di sana pun sedang musim dingin. Obat-obatan juga, Inuyasha pasti yang paling memerlukannya. Terakhir, mie instan. Tentu bukan untuknya.

Kagome tersenyum tipis saat melihat panah dan anak panah di sudut ruangan.

"Semoga… mereka ada ketika aku datang…" Kagome tidak terlalu banyak berharap. "Baiklah. Mari pergi. Aku pergi."

Gadis itu membuka pintu tempat Sumur Pemakan Tulang berada. Dia langsung melompat begitu saja. Syal yang dia pakai terbuka sedikit, berkibar terkena kibasan udara.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kagome untuk sampai. Kagome sudah bisa merasakan udara dingin, namun lebih segar dari zamannya. Langit masih sama seperti yang dia lihat pagi tadi.

"Heh… tumben kaukembali dengan cepat," indera penciuman Inuyasha yang tajam, membuat dia langsung menyadari keberadaan Kagome di dalam sumur. Di atas, Kagome bisa melihat wajah Inuyasha dengan sedikit gelap. "Cepat naik!"

"Kagome-_chan_! Kaukembali?" dari arah berlawanan dengan Inuyasha, datang Sango yang terkejut.

Kagome, dengan bantuan Sango serta Miroku, berhasil naik dengan selamat.

"Tumben. Mulai tidak betah di rumah?" ucap Inuyasha, sedikit kasar.

Gadis Higurashi itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Mustahil bila dia tidak betah di rumah. Dia hanya tidak betah dengan kondisi rumah yang tidak ramai. Tidak ada siapa-siapa yang dapat dia ajak bicara. Mereka semua sedang pergi keluar, bukan meninggalkan Kagome. Ibu, Souta, dan Kakek tidak tahu kapan Kagome pulang. Mereka tidak pernah kejam pada Kagome.

Kagome menatap satu per satu kawan seperjalanannya. Sekalipun itu Kirara yang duduk tenang di atas tanah. Atau Miroku yang sedang berusaha menggoda Sango. Shippou dan Inuyasha, yang sedang bertengkar, entah apa yang mereka permasalahkan sebelum Kagome datang. Yang pasti, suasana ramai; Kagome menyukai suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang membuat Kagome merasakan apa itu rumah, bukan dalam arti kata benda.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kagome. Pemandangan yang begitu hangat yang tidak pernah membuatnya merasa kesepian. Pemandangan yang membuatnya tersadar akan dua rumah yang dia sayangi. Rumah modern serta rumah 500 tahun yang lalu.

"Kagome-_chan_! Kenapa menangis?" tanya Sango. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Si gadis pemanah langsung menyeka air matanya. Dia kembali menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa…" ujar Kagome sambil menatap teman-temannya. "… aku pulang…"

Inuyasha dan yang lainnya tersenyum.

"Selamat datang."

.

.

Catatan:

Bukan berarti saya membuat Kagome membenci tempat kelahirannya. Tetapi, saya ingin memperlihatkan bahwa rumah Kagome, bukan hanya di zaman sekarang, tapi juga zaman dulu. Dua zaman ini penting untuk Kagome, kan? Kalau salah satu sedang tidak menopangnya, dia punya rumah lain untuk menopangnya. :)

Dapat ide ini dari lagu penutup Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, yang _Diamond_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Alan Dawa Dolma. Saya terharu oleh penutupnya, jadi kepikiran sama ide ringan ini ^_^;. Semoga dapat menghibur.


End file.
